happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What's so Great About This Britain?
What's so Great About This Britian? is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh and friends battle Spitfire all over the British Isles. Roles Starring *Spitfire Featuring *Josh *Decker *Patriot Appearances *Ace *Lumpy *Rocky *Hippy *Scotty *McPipes *O' Hare *Welshy Plot Josh, Decker, and Patriot take a tour in a London museum, taking photos as they go. Just outside, Spitfire views a wrecked war plane on display. A plane hovers above and causes Spitfire to have flashbacks of his days at the airforce, eventually flipping out. He repairs the wrecked plane and then takes off on it, dropping a bomb over the museum. Josh, Decker, and Patriot discover Spitfire's airborne mayhem and look for a way to stop him. Josh spots a displayed plane and gets onboard along with his two friends, then takes off. Seeing this, Ace tries to take off in another plane, only to blow it up. Meanwhile, Spitfire gets chased by the trio and merely dodges their missles. However, one of the missles destroys Big Ben's clock and makes Lumpy forget the time, until the hour hand falls on him. Flying across the country, they make it to Wiltshire. Hippy and Rocky stand in the middle of Stonehenge as the latter witnesses the rocks. He reaches to take one, but Hippy talks him out of it. Spitfire's bomb hits the monument and causes the rocks to hit each other in a domino-type manner, then smashing on top of Rocky and Hippy. Josh, Decker, and Patriot are horrified by this and fire another bullet. The weasel escapes by flying over a rainbow. The rainbow takes Spitfire to Ireland and lands him in a pot of gold. He stops for a moment and takes handfulls of gold, until O' Hare chases him off. Josh rides his plane across the rainbow and accidentally runs over O' Hare. Some gold flies into the plane and Decker and Patriot fill their pockets. The arial fighters soon arrive to Wales and are spotted by Welshy. In Scotland, Scotty gets tormented by McPipes' bagpipes. Spitfire flies to the scene, followed by Josh, Decker, and Patriot. To Spitfire's luck, they run out of bullets. McPipes plays his pipes again, causing Spitfire to go offcourse, slice McPipes with the propellors, and crash the plane in Loch Ness, where he is eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. Landing their plane, Josh, Decker and Patriot cheer with victory. Scotty invites them for a celebration feast. Walking to McPipes' corpse, Scotty pulls out his stomach and turns it into a haggis. Josh, Decker, and Patriot all react in disgust and leave in their plane. Deaths #Ace is blown up by the plane. #Lumpy is impaled by Big Ben's hour hand. #Hippy and Rocky get crushed by Stonehenge's rocks. #O' Hare is run over by Josh's plane. #McPipes is sliced by the propellors of Spitfire's plane. #Spitfire is eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. Trivia *This is the third appearance of the Loch Ness Monster. The others being Loch Ness Monstrosity and United Europe. *The featuring characters are the same group (minus Wooly) who travel Europe in United Europe. *This makes O' Hare the first member of the Euro-League to be killed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes